


His Jacket

by tigerseye46



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerseye46/pseuds/tigerseye46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started because of his jacket. (Sorry that this summary sucks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I need superhero and supervillain names for both Lance and Keith for Klance week. If you have any names that you have come up with leave it in the comment section.

Keith couldn't find Lance anywhere. Nobody had seen him all day. Allura needed to talk to them about something important. If only he could find Lance. He looked everywhere, the training room (though he doubted Lance would be there), the kitchen, everywhere… except his room. ‘Why didn't I think of it before?’ Keith thought.

He walked to Lance’s room and pressed the button next to the door. The door slid open and Keith walked inside. Keith looked around but didn't see Lance anywhere. In the corner of his eye, he saw something on Lance’s bed. It was Lance’s jacket. Keith picked the jacket up and thought ‘He loves this jacket, he wouldn't just leave it here.’ Keith brought the jacket to his nose and sniffed it. ‘It smells like him. It smells nice. Like the ocean.’ Keith would never admit it to anybody but he had a small crush on Lance. He tried to be friends with Lance but no matter what, Lance wouldn't stop arguing with him, even about the smallest things and Keith just kept getting annoyed.

“What are you doing with my jacket?” Lance asked. Keith turned around and said “I thought something happened to you to make you leave your jacket here. I've been looking for you everywhere. Allura needs us for something important. Where were you anyway?” “I was walking. Now give me back my jacket. You probably did something to it.” Lance said and ripped the jacket from Keith’s hands. “I didn't do anything to your stupid jacket. Now come on.” 

“My jacket is not stupid.” Lance replied, getting in Keith’s face. Keith could feel his cheeks getting warm.

“Break it up you two.” They heard Shiro’s voice say.

“Keith was doing something to my jacket.” Lance said, now facing Shiro.

“I didn't do anything to your jacket.” Keith growled at Lance.

“Lance, Keith didn't do anything to your jacket. Allura needs us for something important.” Shiro said calmly.

Lance put his jacket back on and said “This isn't over mullet head.” “Whatever Lance” replied Keith.

As the three made their way to the center of the ship, Keith thought ‘His jacket did smell nice. It's the only time I've ever been near it without him arguing with me. If I take it when he's sleeping I could get over this annoying crush on him.’ He knew what would happen if he got caught, but if it helped him get rid of his crush on Lance sooner he would gladly do it. ‘That's all it is. A passing crush.’ Plus, he assumed Lance was straight anyway.

They finally got to the center of the ship. Everyone else was there waiting. “Sorry we're late Allura.” Shiro said. “It's no problem Shiro. I called you here for something important.” Allura said. “What is it, princess? Is there a planet that needs saving?” Pidge asked.

“Oh no, Pidge.” Allura replied. “I noticed that all of you have been working really hard lately. I've decided to give all of you some time off until something important comes up. You all are dismissed.”

All of them nodded and Allura went to her room. Pidge, Lance and Hunk started talking about what they were going to do. Keith decided not to talk to him. “What are you going, Keith?” Shiro asked.

“I'm going to be training the whole time.” Keith answered.

Shiro nodded. “Okay but don't train too hard, enjoy yourself. Who knows how long this will last?”

Keith nodded and went to go get his bayard. Keith went to the training and his bayard transformed into a sword. “Start training level 5.” Said Keith. He continued training until he decided to take a shower before dinner time. Dinner was… interesting to say the least. Keith and Lance started arguing, spewing insult after insult. Lance was still mad that Keith touched his jacket and complained that his jacket smelled like Keith. Shiro told them to stop arguing, both of them went to their rooms angry. Keith was about to go back to the training deck when he remembered what he was going to do.

Keith left his own jacket back in his room and tried to make sure no one noticed him. He had finally reached Lance’s room and opened the door. He checked to see if Lance was asleep and Lance sure was. Keith found Lance’s jacket and picked it up, then sniffed it. ‘It doesn't smell like me, what was Lance talking about? Did he just say that it smelled like me, just so he could start an argument? That little--’ Keith thought, angry that Lance would do something like that. He sniffed jacket again, it calmed him right down. ‘Thinking about it now, it doesn't just smell like the ocean, it smells like the ocean and sand. Lance does say, he loves the ocean.’ Keith was tempted to put the jacket on, but he knew that it would be a bad idea. Still, it wouldn't hurt if he put the jacket on, one time. So that's what Keith did. He hugged the jacket, he had a smile on his face, which was good because he never really smiled before. Keith took the jacket off and put it in its proper place. He left Lance’s room and promised to never do that again.

He kept doing it. He had been doing it for a week now. He would usually do it when Lance was sleep or those lucky moments where Lance accidentally left his jacket in the room. So far nobody had figured out. He couldn't stop going back to Lance’s room. Sometimes, Keith would take the jacket and look into the mirror in Lance’s room and sometimes he would just look at Lance’s sleeping face (as creepy as it is). He wanted to see if he looked good in the jacket when he looked in the mirror and he noticed that his crush on Lance wasn't going away. He noticed that it was turning into love. He loved Lance, Keith would feel a pain in his chest when they argued, he got jealous when Lance started flirting with Allura or anybody else, heck Lance even jokingly flirted with Pidge once, a while after she announced she was a girl, which resulted in Lance getting shocked and chased by Pidge, and loved how Lance was optimistic. But Keith knew that he didn't have a chance.

Everyone noticed how happy Keith had been in the past week. They didn't know why he was so happy. All they knew was that Keith was smiling and talking to them more. Pidge had told everybody, but Lance and Keith that she suspected they had finally confessed to each other. Shiro thought that wasn't the case because Lance wasn't acting any different and they were still bickering like usual. Lance thought mullet head had finally gotten a girlfriend. He pretended to be happy about it but he felt upset when the others weren't looking. They had all come up with their own theories but nobody bothered to ask Keith. 

It was another day and they surprisingly haven't had any alert that a planet near by needed their help. All of them were glad they still had a break. For all they knew, this could be their only break for a long time. So here, Keith was sneaking into Lance’s room once again in the morning. He made sure Lance wouldn't be in there. Lance, himself had said that Hunk needed a taste tester for some new dishes he was making. After getting into the room, Keith saw the jacket on the bed and put it on. He hugged the jacket that was around him and smelled it, then smiled. ‘I love this jacket. It's the only time I'm going to get close to something of his or him without us going into a random argument about who knows what.’ Keith thought sadly, suddenly frowning and putting his arms to his sides.

“What are you doing with my jacket?” Asked a curious voice, like it did the day Keith made the decision to take Lance’s jacket . Keith already knew that it was Lance. He didn't want to turn around and face how this conversation was going to go. ‘What am I going to do?’ Keith thought and sighed. ‘Might as well face him. There's no getting out of this.’ 

Keith turned around to face Lance. “I...I” Keith stuttered. He wasn't sure what to say. He could tell he was blushing. “I thought you were with Hunk.” Keith managed to say.

“I was. He doesn't need me to taste anything else.” Lance explained. “But, why are you wearing my jacket?”

“I thought something happened to it.” That was the best explanation Keith could come up with.

“And you decided to put it on? Even I know that's a bad excuse.” Lance said. “Unless, you did something to it, didn't you?” Lance growled.

“I didn't do anything to your jacket. Why do you always do think I'm plotting something against you?” Keith growled back.

“Because you are.”

“No I'm not!”

“Yes you are! I notice that you're always taking my jacket when I'm not looking” Lance said.

“You… you noticed.” Keith said.

“Of course I have. I didn't want to say anything about it. I noticed two days ago. So, how long have you been taking my jacket?”

“About a week.” Keith answered.

“A week? What the heck do you want with my jacket anyway? You’re probably trying to ruin it so you could look cooler in your jacket.”

“I am not and I don't have to tell you why I've been taking it. Why are you always trying to pick a fight with me anyway?”

“Because we’re rivals.” Lance answered.

“Rivals not enemies. I don't even know why I fell in love with you in the first place. All you do is try to make me angry.” Realizing what he has just said, Keith out a hand over his mouth.

Lance was shocked. “You’re in love with me?”

Keith sighed. “Yes. I don't know when I started developing feelings for you. I just know that it turned into love. That's why I've been taking your jacket. It's the only time I get close to you or something that belongs to you without us having an argument. I've been sneaking into your room just to put it on. It smells like you. I'm sorry Lance. I won't do it again.”

“Sorry, what do you have to be sorry for?” Lance asked.

“Huh?”

“I like you too, Keith.”

“Then why do you always argue with me and flirt with girls?”

“At first it was because we were rivals. Then when I realized I liked you. I started doing it for attention, I thought that was the only way you would give me the time of time and I don't just flirt with girls. I'm bisexual. Though I've always flirted when more women than men. I wanted to make you jealous.”

“You did all that, just so you could get my attention.”

“Pretty much.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Maybe but I'm you’re idiot. You look cute in my jacket babe.”

“Whatever.” Keith said.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith then kissed him.

“I love you Keith” Lance said.

“I love you too Lance.” 

If it weren't for Lance’s jacket who knows how long would take those two to get together. ‘His jacket started this all.’ Keith thought. This would be a nice story to tell the others one day, right now they were content with their arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
